schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mallus (Arrowverse)
Mallus ist der Hauptantagonist aus der dritten Staffel der Arrowverse-Serie Legends of Tomorrow. Im Original wird er von John Noble gesprochen, während sein Körper eine CGI-Erschaffung ist. Biographie Vergangenheit Der Dämon Mallus wurde einst von den fünf Stämmen von Zambesi mithilfe deren Totems in einem Gefängnis aus purer Zeit eingesperrt. Da der sechste Stamm, der der das Todestotem besaß, sich zuvor mit Mallus verbündet hatte, wurde er aus den Annalen der Geschichte getilgt. Nora Darhk Im Jahr 2016 dringt die Essenz von Mallus in die junge Nora Darhk ein und selbst der Exorzist John Constantine kann sie nicht retten. Als Nora Constantine mit Mallus' Stimme verspottet und behauptet, dass auch Sara Lance bald in die Dunkelheit gezogen werden wird. Rückkehr wird vorbereitet Nachdem das von Rip Hunter angelegte Time Bureau von der Bedrohung erfährt, die Mallus darstellt, spielt Rip mit dem Gedanken, die Legends auf Mallus anzusetzen. Diese gelangen zufällig selbst auf die Spur von Mallus, als sie im 18 Jahrhundert auf einen Kult treffen, der Mallus dient und der mithilfe von Damien Darhks Tochter Nora Darhk - die ebenfalls Mallus dient und von ihm magische Kräfte erhalten hat - Darhk wiederbelebt. Um Mallus' Wiedergeburt vorzubereiten arbeiten Darhk, Nora, sowie Kuasa und Grodd, zusammen. Die Legends hingegen versuchen ihre Pläne zu verhindern - auch wenn sie nicht genau wissen, was Mallus ist und was seine Pläne sind. Um die Legends beschäftigt zu halten, verändern Mallus' Handlanger die Geschichte in diversen Perioden, was die Legends hingegen immer wieder rückgängig machen können. Durch ihre Manipulation der Zeitlinien können die Handlanger Mallus' Gefängnis mehr und mehr schwächen. Nachdem sie erneut einen Plan der Darhks vereitelt haben, kann Sara Lance - die Anführerin der Legends - Damien packen als dieser sich fortteleportieren will. Dies führt dazu, dass Sara in Mallus' Ebene landet, wo dieser sie anspricht und droht, dass ihre Welt bald schreckliches Leid durch ihn erleiden wird. Bevor Mallus Sara erreichen kann, wird diese jedoch von Ava Sharpe zurück in die Realität gezogen. Rekrutierung Nora Darhks Kurz nach diesem Ereignis wird Sara von John Constantine kontaktiert, der ihr verrät dass ein junges Mädchen von einem Dämon besessen ist und dass dieser Dämon Saras Namen kennt. Daher reisen die Legends zurück nach 2016, um herauszufinden was vor sich geht. Sie realisieren schnell dass es sich bei dem besessenen Mädchen um Nora Darhk handelt und Constantine versucht, Mallus mit einem Exorzismus aus Noras Körper zu treiben. Nora richtet sich jedoch nur zuckend auf und spricht mit Mallus' Stimme zu Sara, der er sagt dass sie bald seinen wahren Körper sehen wird und dass er frei sein wird. Constantine will mit dem Exorzismus fortfahren, aber Mallus schreitet lachend aus dem Bannkreis, ruft dass diese Tricks nicht funktionieren werden, und wirft Sara, Constantine und Leo Snart mit seiner dunklen Macht zurück. Während diese sich aufraffen, zeichnet Mallus ein Symbol auf den Boden, welches Sara, Constantine und Snart in das Jahr 1969 transportiert. Während die drei sich im Asylum zurechtzufinden versuchen, kontaktiert Mallus Sara, ohne dass Rip oder Leo dies mitbekommen, und verspottet und terrorisiert sie. Mallus versucht Saras Angst und Panik auszunutzen, um in ihren Körper zu fahren, aber Constantine kann dies verhindern. Um in die Gegenwart zurückzukommen überlegen sie sich dann aber einen Plan. Dieser beinhaltet, dass Sara sich kurzzeitig von Mallus beherrschen lässt und dass Constantine diese Macht nutzt um Sara dazu zu bringen, die Zeit-Rune erneut aufzumalen, und sie dadurch in die Gegenwart zu bringen. Der Plan geht auf und Sara wird erneut in Mallus' Dimension gesogen. Während sie dort die Rune zeichnet, wird sie aber von der Klage Nora Darhks abgelenkt, die sich ebenfalls in der Dimension befindet da Mallus sie in der Gegenwart beherrscht. Gleichzeitig befreien Ray und Zari in der Gegenwart Nora aus dem Asylum, aber als Nora eine Nachrichtensendung über die Ermordung ihres Vaters sieht, kann Mallus wieder vordringen und Besitz ergreifen. Sadistisch offenbart Mallus den beiden, dass Nora eine leere Hülle ist und nichts spürt, und nichts ist. Mallus nutzt seine Kräfte um Ray und Zari zu attackieren. Als Zari Noras Arm fasst fügt dies Mallus allerdings höllische Schmerzen zu und Mallus erkennt, dass Zari die Trägerin von einem der sechs Totems ist. Er lässt Glassplitter in die Luft fliegen, um Zari mit ihnen zu erstechen, aber Sara dringt in Mallus' Dimension zu Nora durch, so dass diese wieder Kontrolle über ihren Körper gewinnen kann. Angriff auf die Waverider Nachdem sie erfahren haben dass die Totems von Zambesi Mallus verletzen können, beschließen die Legends, diese in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Gleichzeitig entwickelt Ray eine Waffe, die Magienutzer unschädlich machen kann um diese gegen Mallus - und wenn nötig auch gegen die Darhks - zu verwenden. Während dies geschieht, mehrt sich außerdem Mallus' Einfluss über Nora und ihr Gesicht wird von schwarzen Adern durchzogen. Nachdem die Legends das Todes-Totem erhalten haben, versucht Mallus auch wieder, Sara zu kontrollieren. Als diese merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, will sie Constantine kontaktieren aber dieser hat kein Handy. Stattdessen hört Sara ein hohes Kreischen, das vom Todes-Totem stammt, und hängt sich dieses schließlich um um das Kreischen zu beenden und das Totem zu nutzen, um Mallus zu besiegen. Dies erlaubt Mallus allerdings, in sie einzufahren. Als Sara beginnt Mallus, das Schiff zu manipulieren und er kann Ray Palmer schwer verletzen. Als Amaya und Rory Sara treffen, attackiert Mallus sie und besiegt sie brutal. Gleichzeitig verspottet Mallus Sara, die erneut in seinem Reich gefangen ist, und behauptet dass sie nun ein Monster geworden ist. Kurz bevor Mallus Rory und Amaya töten kann, sprintet Wally West in den Raum und rettet die beiden. Mallus überschreibt dann aber die Kontrolle des Schiffs und versetzt es in Lockdown, so dass niemand das Schiff verlassen kann und sich sämtliche Türen schließen. Wall kann durch seine Speedster-Fähigkeiten eine der Türen öffnen und zieht los, um Sara auszuschalten und zu fesseln. Mallus nimmt aber die Form von Wallys Ex-Freundin Jessie an um ihn zu schocken und schießt dann mit einer Energiewaffe auf Wally. Saras Freundin Ava und John Constantine versuchen gleichzeitig, ein Ritual auszuführen um in Mallus' Reich zu reisen und Sara von dort zu befreien. Noch bevor dies geschehen kann hören sie allerdings plötzlich Mallus' Stimme, der aufgebracht fragt wie Constantine es wagen kann, zu versuchen in sein Reich einzudringen. Während das Team auf der Waverider versucht, das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, erscheint Mallus Zari in Form ihres verstorbenen Bruders und versucht genau wie bei Wally, ihre Emotionen zu manipulieren. Obwohl sie dies mitnimmt wendet sich Zari von ihrem Bruder ab, was Mallus dazu bringt sie als Sara zu attackieren. Zaris Windtotem kann Sara zwar zurückschlagen, aber Mallus attackiert erneut und zwingt Sara, zu beginnen sie zu erwürgen. Zari fleht Sara an, Mallus zu bekämpfen, und Sara kann ihn tatsächlich kurz aus ihrem Körper treiben. Mallus dring danach aber wieder in sie ein und schlägt Zari bewusstlos. Mallus zieht dann weiter, um auch den Rest des Teams auszuschalten. Gleichzeitig beschließen die verbliebenen Legends, eins der Totems zu verwenden um Mallus aufzuhalten. Nachdem Nate das Erde-Totem genommen hat wird er von Mallus konfrontiert. Für Nate nimmt er die Form dessen Großvaters an und da sie Nate für verloren halten, beschließen Rory, Amaya und Zari, stattdessen das Feuer-Totem gegen Mallus zu verwenden. Mallus manipuliert die Schuldgefühle von Nate für den Tod seines Großvaters und schlägt Nate brutal zusammen. Bevor sie ihn völlig zu Tode prügeln kann erscheinen jedoch Constantine und Ava auf der Waverider und können Sara mit ihrem Ritual kurz zurücktreiben. Mallus versucht aber auch Constantines Schuldgefühle zu manipulieren und Constantine ergibt sich ihr scheinbar, als Sara sich ihm nähert führt er aber stattdessen das Ritual fort. Mallus nutzt Magie um Constantine in die Luft zu werfen und ihn zu erwürgen, plötzlich leuchtet aber Saras Totem auf und alarmiert Mallus, dass ein anderes Totem in der Nähe aktiviert wurde. Mallus folgt daher dem Ruf des Feuer-Totems, als er auf die Brücke der Waverider gelangt wird ihm jedoch von Mick Rory ein Feuerball entgegengeworfen. Mallus kann diesen mit der Macht seines eigenen Totems zwar zurückhalten, Mick wirft aber einen zweiten Feuerball der Sara zu Boden schreckt. Als Sara am Boden liegt, versucht Ava sie zu retten und reißt ihr das Todes-Totem vom Hals. Sie kann dann tatsächlich zu Sara vordringen, was zur Folge hat dass Mallus aus ihrem Körper geworfen wird. Wiedergeburt Trotzdem erlangt Mallus immer mehr Macht über Nora, was sich auch in ihrem Gesicht auszeichnet. Als Nora und Damien Nate Heywood gefangennehmen, versuchen Amaya und Wally West, ihn zu retten, aber als Wally auf sie zusprintet, absorbiert Mallus dessen Speedster-Energie und wirft sie in einem komprimierten Strahl auf ihn zurück. Selbst als Amaya, Nate, Wally und Kuasa sich ihm alle zusammen entgegenstellen, wirft Mallus sie mit einem Energiestrahl zu Boden. Mallus wirft Kuasa dann vor, ihn verraten zu haben, und reißt mit Noras Magie das Wassertotem aus ihr heraus, was sie tötet. Bevor Mallus auch den Rest attackieren kann, sprintet Wally mit ihnen aus dem Raum. Nachdem die Legends geflohen ist, schickt Mallus Grodd los um einen große Bruch in der Zeit zu verursachen - was genug Chaos verursachen würde um Mallus' Käfig zu brechen. Grodd soll den jungen Barack Obama töten und als Grodd kurz davor ist, beginnt Mallus' Dämonenform aus Noras Körper hervorzubrechen. Als die Legends Grodd kurz vor Obamas Tod besiegen, wird Mallus' Hervorbruch wieder rückgängig gemacht, Damien hat das ganze jedoch bezeugt und verbündet sich mit den Legends, um seine Tochter vor Mallus zu retten. Mit Darhks Hilfe gelingt es den Legends tatsächlich, Nora auf die Waverider zu locken und dort in einer magischen Barriere festzuhalten. Mallus übernimmt Noras Körper und obwohl er sich nicht aus der Barriere befreien kann, behauptet er dass nur noch eine einzige Änderung der Zeitlinie notwendig ist damit er seinen Käfig verlassen kann. Er ruft außerdem Darhk zu, dass Nora fort ist und dass sie ihm ihren Körper und ihre Seele freiwillig und ohne Kampf überlassen hat. Nachdem die Legends sich beraten haben, beschließen sei Amaya zu erlauben, ihr Dorf Zambesi zu retten, obwohl dies bedeuten würde dass die Geschichte sich ändert und Mallus sich befreien kann. Sie planen, Mallus nach dessen Rückkehr mit den Totems zu bekämpfen und zu töten. Die Legends platzieren Mallus in Zambesi und warten darauf, dass das Dorf gerettet wird. Obwohl Darhk Grodd nutzt und versucht, dies zu verhindern um Nora zu retten, kann Grodd besiegt werden. Zambesi bleibt also ganz. Dies führt also dazu, dass die Geschichte verändert ist und Mallus bricht brutal aus der vor Schmerzen schreienden Nora hervor. Dabei wird Noras Körper zerstört und sie stirbt, woraufhin Mallus seine Dämonenform annimmt. Während die Legends geschockt zusehen, ist Mallus zufrieden endlich frei zu sein und behauptet, viel mehr als nur ein Gott zu sein. Er befiehlt ihnen, ihnen die Totems zu übergeben und droht, die Welt zu vernichten falls sie sich weigern. Natürlich weigern sich die Legends und attackieren Mallus mithilfe der Legends, aber Mallus kann sämtliche Angriffe abwehren und zwingt die Legends, sich zurückzuziehen. Um den Legends Zeit zu verschaffen, packt Rip den Zeitantrieb der Waverider und nähert sich damit Mallus. Indem er sich selbst opfert und den Zeitantrieb zerstört, werden sowohl Rip als auch Mallus von der Implosion eingesogen. Kampf mit den Legends Nachdem die Legends geflohen sind, planen sie die Totems zu verstecken damit Mallus sie nicht finden kann. Sie suchen sich die Western-Stadt Salvation aus, da diese zeitlich gesehen ein blinder Fleck ist. Kurz nachdem sie dort aufgetaucht sind, erschafft Mallus sich eine Armee indem er die Anführer der Römer, Piraten und Wikinger unter seine Kontrolle bringt, die die Legends zuvor getroffen haben. Die drei Anführer offenbaren dass Mallus das Leben der Legends verschonen wird, wenn sie die Totems übergeben, aber dass sie und ihre Armeen Salvation auslöschen werden und die Legends vernichten werden, falls diese am Mittag des nächsten Tags nicht die Totems aushändigen Gleichzeitig reisen Ray Palmer und Damien Darhk zurück in der Zeit zu dem Zeitpunkt direkt bevor Mallus aus Noras Körper hervorgebrochen ist. Sie schlagen Nora nieder, Mallus fährt allerdings einfach in Darhks Körper und zerstört diesen anstelle von Noras. In der Gegenwart verändert sich dadurch nichts, außer dass nun Nora und nicht Damien bei den Legends ist. In Salvation attackiert Mallus' Armee nachdem die Legends die Totems nicht übergeben haben und die Legends und ihre Verbündeten stellen sich ihnen. Nachdem seine Armee geschlagen wurde, stehen sie allerdings einfach wieder auf nachdem Mallus sie wiederbelebt. Die Legends beschließen daher, die Macht ihrer Totems zu vereinen um einen reinen Krieger-Avatar zu erschaffen und damit Mallus zu töten. Der Rest der Truppe kämpft hingegen weiter gegen die Armee, um den Legends Zeit zu verschaffen. Die Schlacht wird unterbrochen als Mallus selbst in Salvation auftaucht. Währenddessen verwandeln sich die Legends jedoch in ihren Avatar - die gigantische Plüschfigur Beebo - und stürzt sich auf Mallus. Auf der Grasebene vor Salvation stürzen sich Beebo und Mallus aufeinander. Obwohl Mallus von Beebo zuerst zu Boden geschlagen wird, kann er Beebo mit einem Feuerball zurückwerfen. Schließlich kann Beebo Mallus überrumpeln und im Kampf völlig niederschlagen. Mallus schreit dass selbst die Totems ihn nicht aufhalten können, aber Beebo springt in die Luft, packt Mallus und stürzt sich mit diesem in die Tiefe. Auf dem Boden angekommen explodiert Beebo in einer Energiewelle, die einen tiefen Krater verursacht und Mallus tötet. Galerie MallusJungeNora.png|Mallus im Körper der jungen Nora MallusSara.png|Mallus kontrolliert Sara NoraAlsMallus.png|Mallus kontrolliert Nora MallusSpottet.png|Mallus verspottet Darhk MallusRitual.png|Mallus soll gebannt werden MallusBrichtFrei.png|Mallus bricht frei MallusFliegt.png|Mallus fliegt MallusWirftFeuer.png|Mallus besiegt Amaya Trivia * In der vorletzten Folge erscheint Mallus' Sprecher, John Noble, als er selbst. In der Folge wird seine Stimme aufgenommen, um Mallus nachstellen zu können und Nora Darhk täuschen zu können. Navigation en:Mallus (Arrowverse) Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Tot